Starting Today Soul is a Host!
by WolfGal56
Summary: Maka and soul get called to a surveillance mission for a month. But would they be able to deal with these snobby rich kids, and stupid Host Club! {Do Not Own Soul Eater} [Do Not own Ouran High School Host Club]
1. Getting the Mission

"Are you kidding me?" Maka asked. She was not enjoying this. She looked down to her new uniform for the month. It was a bright yellow dress with a white collar and thin red bow. She was also wearing black dress shoes.

"This is gonna be annoying." She complained.

I should probably explain. It started yesterday when Maka and Soul got called to the Death Room. When they got there Death instructed them to sit down and for Spirit to calm down.

"What is it Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Ah yes! I need you two to go on a mission for me. It's mainly a surveillance mission, but a mission none the less." Soul and Maka looked to each other then to Lord Death questioningly.

"Why not send Kid or Black*Star?" Soul asked. Lord Death bounced a bit as he held up a cartoon like finger.

"If I send my son he's bound to get attention through his symmetry fits. And although Black*Star is an assassin, I've noticed recently that he can never leave the spotlight." He explained. Maka and Soul looked at him dumbfounded.

_'Recently?!'_ They thought.

"So I need you and Soul to go to this school. But keep in mind that this school has no idea the DWMA exists. So please be discrete." And with that they were sent to Japan on their mission.

Soul stepped out of the changing room and looked to Maka. He stifled back a laugh as he saw Maka in the dress with her signature pigtails dangling at the sides. She huffed at his actions, tempted to do a Maka-Chop. She looked over his outfit, that she realized he didn't look half bad in. He was wearing a white button up and tie, covering that he had on a blue blazer that had "OR" on it in fancy lettering. Of course his pants were jet black and he also had to wear black dress shoes.

"Oh shut up Soul." She said annoyed.

"You should be glad the others stayed behind or else they'd be snapping pictures of you! Ha ha!" He said. Maka groaned.

"Why does this have to be their uniform? Why can't I wear my usual uniform?" Maka questioned.

"It's a rich kid school you'll just have to deal with it. Also take out the pigtails. You'll look less like a 10 year old. Alright?" He said. Maka sighed as she took out the ribbons and fixed her hair.

"What's the name of this snobby school anyhow?" Soul asked.

"It's called Ouran Academy. Supposed to be very important. Remeber we gotta keep the DWMA on the down low." Maka warned. Soul scoffed.

"Yeah yeah I remember." he said waving his hand.

"That means, no turning your hand to a weapon, no beating up students, and NO mentioning of our real home!" Soul groaned again at Maka's rant.

They left the house that Lord Death had rented for them and headed toward the school. They both felt like spies sneaking into a secret base. They even had their own cover stories! They kept their names but they changed their identity. Seeing how the Evans are world famous, all Soul had to say is he was an Evans and instantly be in. Maka was a bit tricky. They decided that she would be the next heir to a very private police force. After memorizing that they were ready.

Maka gazed in awe at the giant school before them. It had a beautiful pond in front that made Soul laugh because the statue was "peeing" in the pond. They walked through the halls but soon got lost.

"While we wait for assistance how about you check the area for any bad guys." Soul said. Maka nodded and in a second her eyes were brighter than before as she looked around.

"These people have such small souls. There are only human souls around here. Nothing out of the ordinary." She commented.

"Someones coming! And in a hurry too." Her eyes went back to normal and as she predicted a boy with short hair and glasses turned the corner. Before he could run past them Soul grabbed the back of his collar stopping him.

"Ack! Hey, what the-?" He froze when he saw Soul looking at him with worry free eyes. Soul knew this look. He received it a lot from humans. He was afraid. Soul "tsk'd" and released the frozen boy. Maka saw his scared look and approached him. He almost instantly calmed down.

"Hi! We're new here and kinda lost... Do you know where class 1-A is?" She asked. The boy straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"Yes I know that class. In fact I'm the president of that class. Hello, I'm Kazukiyo Soga. Pleasure to meet you." He said and he held out his hand. Maka took and introduced herself.

"I'm Maka Albarn. And this is my friend Soul Eater." She pointed to Soul who only nodded to him. He gave a nervous smile.

"So you two are our new students right?" Again they nodded. "Well class 1-A is right this way!" They were lead to a small door. Soga turned around.

"Ok please wait here where I'll introduce you!" He said merrily. When the door opened he began talking over the loud class.

"Everyone! We have 2 new students today! Please come in." Soul went in first and Maka heard girls squeal for some reason. Then she entered and felt some what self conscious. She felt all the boys eyes go to her and they started whispering. She bowed a little.

"Hello! My name is Maka Albarn. And this is my friend Soul Eater. It's nice to meet you all." She and Soul headed towards the back and sat next to each other. She continued hearing whispers but ignored it by reading her book. A few minutes later a girl with brown hair approached Soul.

_'What does she want?'_ He thought. Her face was kind of red as she figited.

"Oi." The girl snapped her head to him. "Are you gonna ask me something or just stand there?" The girl blushed more and he could see a group of girls behind her urging her on.

"Uh, we were wondering if y-you two are dating..." Soul rose a brow and shook his head.

"Nah, we're just childhood friends." The girls face seem to light up in that statement. Then she scurried off to tell her friends. He sighed and put his head back in his arms to sleep. They didn't know that they were being watched.

"He's pretty popular." The first voice said

"Yup. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Said the second voice

"Always."

"Let's recruit him to the Host Club" the voices said together.

"Will you two knock it off? I'm trying to read." The third voice said.

"Sorry Haruhi." the two voices said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. I like this game. Who knows what trouble the others will get in now? Comment to if I should write another chapter! I hope so I have plans with this story! So until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	2. What's a Host Club?

Maka sighed as she closed her book. She just couldn't read in this noisy room. 4 library rooms. 4! Yet none of them were quiet! They were all noisy. She couldn't concentrate. Soil was relaxing in the chair as he was watched by a group of girls behind him. She rolled her eyes. She gathered her things and stood. Soul looked to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Some place quiet." she said. Soul nodded as she left.

* * *

><p>"What makes you so sure it'd work?" Kyoya asked. The twins had arrived saying how the newest students were a total hit with the others. They wanted the boy to join the Host Club.<p>

"Because! Through the whole time he was there not one girl looked away!" Hikaru said. "You could even ask Haruhi, she saw the whole thing!" They said together.

"Well I couldn't see much of him because of the ladies surrounding him. But from what I gather, he has white hair, is care free, and single." She explained. Kyoya smiled a bit.

"I see. And how would we categorize him?" He started scribbling down notes again.

"He could be the bad boy we needed!" The twins said. The reason they wanted him in so bad is because that girl that was with him would go too and they had to admit she didn't look half bad.

"Well Tamaki what do you say?" Kyoya asked.

"I say we get this new student to join!" He said loudly. The twins clapped and looked at him in fake awe. The bell then rang and the Host Club quickly got into position.

"Welcome." they all said in unison when the door opened.

Maka looked at the room she had found. Wasn't it supposed to be abandoned? Who are these guys? What're they doing in a music room?

"Oh! A new comer!" Tamaki's said. He walked over to Maka and ushured her in. "Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!"

"Eh?" She said. She started to get somewhat defensive. She didn't like this guy already.

"So tell me what guys youre into." he said smoothly.

"Do prefer the strong, silent type? The boy-lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He asked. Maka looked around confused. What was he talking about? Host Club? Types?

"I think we might have a misunderstanding!" She said backing away from Tamaki. "I was only looking for a place to read and I thought that-!" Tamaki interrupted Her by grabbing the bottom of her chin.

"Or maybe a guy like me?" This caused serious déjà vu for Haruhi.

"Ok, Tamaki-Senpai, enough is enough. She just wanted a quiet place to read. Didn't you hear her?" They all looked back to Maka who nodded quickly.

"Y-Yeah!" She said. The twins smirked to each other with an idea.

* * *

><p>Soul ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He felt the wavelength coming off Maka was scared. She was probably in trouble so he began running to look for her as soon as he felt it. He finally came up to an abandoned music room.<p>

"Maka?" He asked. When he opened they door his eyes widened. Maka was surrounded by guys! She looked like she was try to back away.

"y-Yeah!" She said. Soul saw the two who looked exactly the same smirk towards each other. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Maka!" He called. She turned around hastily and was relieved to see her partner. "What're you doing here?" He asked. He noticed the club behind her looked somewhat shocked at his appearance. Probably because of his eyes and hair.

"I was just trying to read, but I stumbled onto a club. A Host Club, right?" She asked. The group nodded.

"Hikaru, Karou, is this the young man you were talking about?" The one wearing glasses asked. The twins nodded their devilish smiles still in place. Soul rose a brow and stepped next to Maka.

"so what's your name?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, I-" Kyoya cut Maka off.

"Maka Albarn. Honor student, very impressive." Maka looked at him confused. "Soul Evans. It seems he can barley keep a B. Hmm" Soul growled. Maka nudged him so he calmed down. Hikaru and Karou leaned on each side of Soul and began looking at their hands as if they were bored. Soul was getting very irritated. Maka could see that.

"Here's the deal. You have become very popular in the school, just by showing up!"Hikaru said.

"So, we want you to join the Host club!" Karou finished.

"I'll pass." He said nudging the two off his shoulders. Maka tugged him away from the group to talk to him.

"What're you doing? This is a great idea!" Maka said. He rose a brow. "Alright, while you're here doing whatever it is these guys do, I'll be scanning everyone who comes in to see if they're Kishin! It's the perfect plan!" She explained.

"Yeah, but, I don't trust these guys." He said looking to them.

"Suck it up, you're a scythe, and can defend yourself." Soul scoffed and Maka turned him to the boys and pushed him forward.

Soul groaned. "What exactly do you guys do?" The groups eyes brightened. Soul could feel his regret creeping up his throat. Tamaki's went into his Kingly attitude.

"Well that's easy! We entertain young ladies who have too much time on their hands!" He said. Soul rubbed his eyes, irritated.

"How exactly? Do you put on a movie and watch it? Or do you play games with them? What?" He asked. The boys chuckled to themselves.

"I guess we'd just have to show you, the club is open so just sit back and watch." Soul relaxed on the couch and Maka fixed her dress as she sat down. Just then girls began wondering into the room happily. First they focused on the 3rd years. Mitsukuni, or Honey for short, used his adorable appearance to make the girls blush and squeal. Takashi, or Mori for short, used his strong and silent approach even Maka had to admit she was intrigued by him. Then they moved the the 2nd years. Kyoya had the cool approach. Soul couldn't help but be a little envious. He was calm no matter what someone asked him. Takashi used his charms to lure girls to him. The first years were kinda tricky to figure out. Haruhi, used his cute (but somewhat girlish) charm. As for the twins, Maka couldn't see because Soul covered her eyes when they leaned towards each other. Finally the club was finished and questions could be answered.

"So you basically flirt with girls all the time." They looked to each other and nodded. Soul looked to Maka for permission. She nodded and Soul sighed.

"Fine, I'll join your club." He said. Honey's eyes lit up.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Honey yelled jumping on Soul. He glared knives to Honey and bared his razor sharp canines. Honey instantly retreated behind Mori.

"You can start tomorrow. Don't be late, Mister Eater." Soul scowled but nodded. Then he and Maka left the group alone.

"Hey guys." Haruhi said. They turned to her. "Shouldn't we tell him I'm a girl?" She asked calmly.

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki's shouted. "I don't need another boy after my darling daughter!" He exclaimed. They all rolled their eyes.

"We shall. If he finds out for himself he might tell the whole school" Kyoya said. Then it was agreed. They'd tell him tomorrow. After his makeover though.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter two of this lovely story! Sorry for the late update, things happened. So check soon for Soul's makeover! A certain French cosplayer will be involved. So until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	3. Soul's First Day

**Hey! WolfGal here, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm having fun writing it! So now, Soul is in for a makeover! So, On with the story! **

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling Soul and Maka to head to the club. On their way over they talked about their mission.<p>

"I'll try to find out anything on the Kishin we're hunting ok?" Maka said. Soul nodded.

"Just tell me where, and I'll transform." Maka nodded as they arrived at the music room. When Soul opened the door things happened in a flash. When he opened his eyes he was on the floor of some kind of changing room. The twins and some girl was standing in front of him.

"What the- Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

Maka blinked and looked to where Soul was last standing. The twins had carried him off somewhere, with a girl following them. She seemed to be enjoying this. Maka looked around, very confused. Haruhi approached her.

"Don't worry their only gonna change his wardrobe to fit his character."

"Character?"

"Well yes" Kyoya said. "Mr. Evans will help us allure more customers with his bad boy attitude" He summed up.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Haruhi said. At that point they heard something fall from the rooms.

_Meanwhile_

Soul stood up as he looked at the teens in fron of him. Two of them he knew, the other had a pink bow in her hair.

"I'm Renge Houshakuji. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said sweetly. Soul glared.

"Alright, now that introductions are done! Take off his clothes!" She yelled. Soul's jaw dropped as the twins pounced him. Out of his weapon instinct he jumped, grabbed them both by their collars and threw them back towards Renge. Who looked very shocked.

"What was that all about?!" Soul yelled.

"We need you to take off your clothes so you can change." Karou said, rubbing his head. Hikaru doing the same.

"Jesus, fuck. Just ask!" He scolded. He took off his blazer and tie.

"The shirt too." Renge said. Soul rolled his eyes But took it off as well.

'He's way more well built than we thought' The three thought at the same time.

"Are you gonna stare at me or give me some clothes?" Soul questioned. Renge handed him a faded, and wrinkly, white button up and tie. As Soul put on the button up the twins noticed something.

"What's with the scar?" They both asked. Soul buttoned up his shirt.

"Saved a friend." He answered. They wanted to know more but Soul kept his mouth shut. Renge put his tie on loosely then handed him his blue blazer back. As he stepped out of the room the club gasped at his new look. Even Maka (Soul felt somewhat happy at that). He looked to Maka who nodded. No Kishins here.

"Alright, now that your new look is complete it's time to see how you do." Kyoya said. Thus the Host Club opened.

Maka sat down across from Haruhi who had agreed to talk to Maka until his first customer arrived.

"So Maka, why'd you two move to Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"We heard it was an amazing academy so we transferred!" Maka said cheerily.

Haruhi tried her best to remember the questions Kyoya told her to ask. He said there was something the two of them were hiding, and had an intention to find out. He promised Haruhi if she did he'd make her a delicious tuna soup. Haruhi agreed, mostly because she felt that Maka wasn't hiding anything.

"Really? How'd you two meet?"

"Well. It was when my papa took me to a fancy party when I was 5. I heard Soul playing piano and I followed it." she said.

"You two are from America, right? But your name is Japanese"

"Oh my mom was Japanese." She answered. Haruhi thought.

"One more thing." He said. Maka sipped her tea. "Why do you two live together? Are you engaged?" Maka did her best to swallow her tea and not spit it out.

"No! We're not engaged! We're just roommates!" Maka said quickly.

_'How did he know Soul and I are living together?'_ Maka thought. Haruhi nodded.

"Cool." He said. Then he dropped his spoon on the floor. When he bent down to pick it up Maka began scanning his soul again, there was something so strange about it. Like something right in front of her face, she just couldn't see it. When Haruhi sat back up she made her eyes go back to normal.

"Oh, there's my first appointment. Talk to you later Maka." Haruhi said. Maka stood up and left so Haruhi could talk to the girl. Then Maka scanned both of their souls. Her eyes widened and she gasped. That's it! That's what she missed. She looked to Soul who seemed to be busy with 3 girls with hearts in their eyes. She rolled her eyes. He could know later. After the club closed they all gathered to talk about their progress.

"Congratulations Soul, you have met your quota." Kyoya said and they all began to clap.

"And now that you are an official member of the Host Club you must know something." Tamaki said. "Haruhi is actually-"

"Actually a girl?" Maka guessed. They looked to her surprised.

"How'd you figure it out?" Haruhi asked. Maka was about to say 'Because of your soul.' But remembered the mission.

"I uh, figured it out." Maka said. They all nodded.

"So Haruhi is a girl?" Soul asked. The group nodded again. "Damn. Maka she's as flat chested as you are." Haruhi growled.

"Maka..."

"Oh crap."

"CHOP." A book crashed down into Soul's skull making them all cringe. Soul fell to the ground unconscious, his but in the air. She looked to the frightened group and huffed.

"He's alive for now. I'm taking him home. Have a good day." Maka said. She grabbed the back of Soul's collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Agreement to never piss off Maka?" Haruhi asked. Everyone nodded out of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! This was a fun chapter to write and the first "Maka-Chop"! Yay! Also I will update this as much as I possibly can in my free time. Also! Tell me if I should start my Halloween story of not! He-he, so until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	4. The Surprise Visit!

**Hey! WolfGal here, welcome to chapter whatever! Let's find out what trouble the Host Club gets in this time! While dragging Soul and Maka with them. He-he! On with the story! **

* * *

><p>"Are you guys sure this is ok?" Haruhi asked. The Host Club was currently walking down the sidewalk to Soul and Maka's house. She remembered how they got there too.<p>

_Haruhi walked to the door. It was the weekend and pretty early in the morning, so she wasn't expecting the guys to be at her door._

_"What is it?" Haruhi asked tiredly._

_"We are gonna visit our newest host at his house! Come on!" Tamaki said. Haruhi sighed._

_"Let me get dressed first."_

_"Need some help?" The twins asked._

_"Drop dead." She said, closing the door on them._

It was later that she figured out that Soul wasn't exactly expecting them to visit. In fact Haruhi wasn't sure he knew that they knew where he lived. Since he already knew she was a girl she settled for a blue shirt with ruffles at the end and some caprees. The others were in casual attire and shorts.

"Relax Haruhi." Hikaoru said.

"He's already been in the Hist Club for a week, we should pay him a visit." Karou finished. Finally they arrived at the home. It was plain looking to say the least. It was a two story house that was painted completely white. The steps to the house were a tan color and for a strange reason there was a small skull on the door. Strange. Honey knocked on the door and waited. No one answered.

"Maybe they're in the backyard." They twins said. They then began to creep around to the back, hiding behind the bushes.

"Why are we hiding? I thought this was a visit!" Haruhi harshly whispered.

"It's more fun this way." They all replied. Haruhi sweatdropped. They all peeked over the hedge and their jaws dropped at the sight.

"What is that?" Tamaki questioned.

"What is she wearing?!" The twins asked.

"She looks so focused." Haruhi commented. They all nodded at that.

"Why don't we go ask her where Soul is?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you crazy?! Do you not see that thing in her hands?!" Hikaru and Karou said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly she won't hurt us." Haruhi said. And before the twins could protest Haruhi jumped the bush and made her way through the backyard.

* * *

><p>Maka took a deep breath as she balanced Soul on her shoulders. She kept her eyes closed as she moved with the blade.<p>

_"Keep a steady breath Maka."_ Soul said calmly. Maka nodded continuing to swing Soul around slowly. Her uniform swayed to the wind on her body. That's when Maka felt it. A soul. Coming towards her. Either this person was sneaking up on her, or they were very light on their feet. She wasn't gonna take any chances. As soon as the person was close enough she spun around, the scythe blade pressing against the persons throat.

Maka blinked as she looked at who she caught.

"Haruhi?" She asked. Haruhi didn't respond, she was so focused on the blade that was close to cutting her.

"DONT KILL HARUHI PLEASE!"

Maka looked behind Haruhi and saw the others running towards her with worried expressions.

_'Crap not these guys!' _Soul said throught their wavelengths. Maka looked back to Haruhi and remembered the blade.

"Oh! Sorry Haruhi, just being careful..." She said as she pulled back the blade and set it next to her. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as the twins arrived. Haruhi seemed to be frozen in that position. Haruhi wasn't normally scared of knives but this one was pointed to her throat. The twins snapped in her face getting her out of her trance.

"Sorry again Haruhi. So what can I do for you guys?" She asked politely. Before Haruhi could say anything the twins got it first.

"First, what's that?" Karou asked.

"Second, what are you wearing?" Hikaru asked. Her short skirt made them blush if they looked at it too long, seeing as how it showed her long legs. Maka looked over her outfit then to Soul.

"This is a scythe. I use it to protect myself." Maka explained. They all nodded. "Secondly this is what I normally wear. It reminds me of home." They all made 'oh' faces at her explanation. Then Maka felt one of her pigtails get yanked. She gave a short yelp before turning and seeing Honey with an apologetic face on.

"I'm sorry Maka-Chan! I just wanted to touch it, but I tripped." Honey said. Small tears forming on the edge of his eyes. He looked so cute, Maka couldn't stay mad.

"It's fine. It was only an accident." Maka said back. She felt Soul get irritated.

_'HE GETS A 'OH ITS FINE' BUT I GET A MAKA CHOP?!' _Soul yelled in her head. Maka cringed a bit.

"Hey can we hold that?" The twins asked pointing to Soul.

"No! You might hurt yourselves!" Maka said.

"Please!" The twins said putting on puppy eyes. Maka gave in.

"Fine. But don't swing it around!" she warned. She held it out in one hand as the twins both held out their hands waiting. Maka dropped Soul and as soon as he fell in the twins hands they both fell foward from the weight of Soul. They also struggled to hold him up. Everyone gave a questioning look at this.

"Why is it so heavy?" They asked. Maka shrugged.

"It's not heavy to me." She said. This triggered the boys to try and lift Soul as easily as Maka did, which she knew would never happen. Mori stepped up and held out his hand to the twins. They slowly lifted Soul and before they dropped him to Mori Maka saw a smirk creep on his face. She rolled her eyes because she knew what was gonna happen.

With a small yelp Mori was pulled down. Just as Maka thought. He made his wavelengths unpredictable so Mori had even less of a chance to hold him upright. She sighed and took Soul back and spun him with ease.

"You seem to be pretty handy with that." Haruhi said. Maka nodded proudly.

"Could you show us some moves Maka-Chan?" Honey asked, his eyes shining brightly. Maka looked to the group who seemed to be just as eager about the idea. Maka looked to Soul uncertain. He didn't seem to mind.

"Alright." She said. They all cheered and Kyoya pulled out a notepad to take notes. Maka stood a safe distance away from the group and took a breath. Then without warning Maka jumped in the air spinning Soul under her. They all looked in awe. She swung him over her head and made sure to move fast. She swung him up and down, jumping over him and sliding him over her shoulders. She finished by spinning him and planting the end of his staff in the ground. They all applauded for real. They were so impressed.

"That was incredible!" Haruhi said. Maka blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks."

"Oh! Have you seen Soul? We were hiping to spend time with him." honey said. They all nodded with agreement. Maka looked at the scythe blate and saw Soul's reflection shake its head quickly. Maka smiled.

"Yeah I've seen him, I'll go get him!" She felt Soul growl. She ran inside telling them to stay as she got Soul. When they were safely inside Soul changed back.

"Do you just love to torture me?" Soul asked. Maka giggled.

"They're just trying to be friendly, go with it." Then one of the mirrors began to ring. Maka rushed Soul outside telling him to stall while she answered.

"Maka?" Kid asked through the mirror.

"Kid. Not a good time!" She said hurriedly. Kid rose a brow.

"Why?"

"there are humans here! That's why." Kid sighed.

"Fine, I shall call you at eight." And with that he signed off. Maka sighed in relief. She heard something get thrown then Soul yell about something. She groaned then went back outside to entertain her guests.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter! I had a ton of fun writing it, and maybe the next chapter will have a very eviiiiiiiil monster, you'll never know! Give me some reviews, and tell me if I should start my Halloween fic! So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	5. Haruhi Saw Something

**Hey! WolfGal here! Welcome to the action packed chapter! But who will do the fighting? Soul and Maka of course don't be rediculous. Anyhow, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka tightened her grip on Soul as she ran down the abandonded streets. She and Soul had finally located the Kishin and there was bound to be more. They sprinted past a broken down bar and skidded to a stop in front of their target. This Kishin was as normal as it got with these monsters. It had knives coming out if it's back, black beady eyes, and buck teeth. Looking almost like a stabbed rat. It gave a shriek as it spotted the two. Maka flinched at the loud yell, hoping no civilians would investigate the noise.<p>

"Maka duck!" Soul yelled. Maka fell to the floor just as a long spiky tail swung over her head. She thanked Soul before charging at it. She swung Soul slicing off its fingers. It gave another hair raising shriek. While it did that Maka swung at its tail successfully dismembering it. While it gave another shriek Maka took the chance and severed its head. Black marks sprung everywhere until it collapsed into a red glowing soul. Maka put Soul over her shoulder smiling successfully.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Haruhi asked herself. She just heard a scream, almost as if someone was getting murdered. She got out of bed and slipped on some sandals. She snuck out of the house and ran towards it. Then she heard another scream, louder this time. She must be getting close. She slowly looked around the corner, her eyes widened in fear and worry.<p>

It was a giant rat. Except it's fingers were gone. And it had knives coming from its back. It's tail as well, Haruhi would've ran, but then she saw Maka. She seemed to be proud. Her smile showing in the faint light. What was she doing?! She's gonna get hurt! Haruhi covered her ears as it gave another shriek, the tail being severed as well. Then she gaped in awe as Maka jumped in the air, bringing her scythe down and severing its head. She gasped as the body turned to a black mess and then into a floating red object. Maka put her black and red scythe over her shoulder smiling.

"We did it! Alright, Dinner time!" A voice said. Haruhi looked around for the person who said that but found no one but the two of them, Maka didn't say it. Her eyes widened more as the scythe turned bright white then into a person.

The scythe. Turned into a person... Not just any person. Soul Evans. She watched as he walked to the object grabbed it and ate it. HE ATE IT. Haruhi felt like she was losing her mind as she saw this. Then Maka flinched and her eyes widened.

"Soul!" She said. He nodded and transformed back. Maka caught him then jumped somewhere. Haruhi couldn't figure out where. But when a familiar cold knife was against her throat, she figured it out.

"How much did you see." Maka questioned coldly. Haruhi swallowed as she tried to speak.

"W-when you cut off that things t-tail." Haruhi said.

"Dammit." She hissed. Next thing Haruhi new she felt a white hot pain in her head and she passed out.

Maka caught Haruhi in her arms as she collapsed backwards. Soul transformed and looked to his meister calmly.

"Hope she thinks it's a dream?" Soul asked. Maka nodded. They returned Haruhi home without getting caught and went back to their house to sleep.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked down the halls, rubbing her head. Finally she made it to her destination. She walked in and groaned at the loud noise of the door. She woke up with a giant headache but couldn't figure out why. The boys noticed her discomfort and began to investigate.<p>

"You ok Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"You look kind of pained." Karou finished. Haruhi nodded.

"Headache. It hasn't gone away yet." Haruhi said. Honey walked to Haruhi with an ice pack, Mori holding some Aprin. Haruhi happily took both and smiled at the dulling pain. Soul and Maka then entered. When Haruhi saw them her eyes widened and she pointed to them.

"Hey!" She said. Maka and Soul looked at her confused. Secretly crossing their fingers.

"I had this weird dream about you two last night." The two inwardly sighed in relief.

"Really?" Soul asked making sure to look uninterested. Haruhi nodded firmly. Soon regretting it as her headache intesified.

"Yeah it was really weird. Soul turned into a scythe and Maka killed a rat or something, and when I woke up, I had a headache." She explained. The twins laughed at her wild "imagination" and said how she "drank too much coffee" before she slept.

"Maka, could you do me a favor." Haruhi asked. Maka nodded, Haruhi whispered something in her ear and Maka nodded again. She walked over to the twins, who were still laughing hard, raised her hand with a book in it and said.

"Maka..." The others ducked for cover while Haruhi smirked at the two idiots.

"CHOP. CHOP." She yelled bringing down the books on their heads. They fell to the floor unconscious.

"They'll wake up in an hour or two." Maka said. They all nodded as Mori put the twins on the couch. Kyoya walked over to Soul and asked him to sign something. Soul shrugged and did as he was told.

"That poor fool." Haruhi said quietly to Maka.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"If he actually read what he signed, he would know he just gave Kyoya permission to sell stuff with his picture in it." Haruhi said. Maka sighed.

* * *

><p>"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!'" The twins shouted. They had just come out of their unconscious state and headache as they stood in front of the group of girls. Haruhi rolled her eyes at their suggestion.<p>

"Maka! Come play with us!" The twins yelled pulling her towards the couch with the others. They covered their hair with their hats and did their twin "switch-a-roo" bit then smiled.

"Alright Maka, Which one is Hikaru?" They asked. Maka closed her eyes and put her thumb on her chin in thought. She saw their souls in her eyes and smiled.

"Hikaru is on the right, and Karou is on the left!" Maka said triumphantly.

"Uh Oh! You're wrong!" They said in unison.

"No she's right." Haruhi said while walking by. The twins pouted at her but turned back to Maka.

"I was?" She asked happily. The twins nodded.

"Now you get your prize!" They said. The girls watched with baited breath as the twins leaned in and kissed both of Maka's cheeks. She blushed bright red and the twins laughed.

"Aren't you the cutest!" They said. The girls squealed and again Haruhi rolled her eyes. She had finished with her customers and could now think to herself. She knew that wasnt a dream. She had actually seen that creature, and Maka kill it, and Soul transform. She knew she did. It was too clear to be a dream. She would confront them about it. But after school just in case.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka, Soul, could you two stick around? I wanna talk to you guys for a sec." Haruhi said. They two looked to each other and nodded. What harm could it do? Finally Tamaki and Kyoya left, leaving the three alone.<p>

"What is it Haruhi?" Maka asked tilting her head a little. Haruhi took a deep breathe and stood straighter.

"It's about my dream." She noted that Maka's eyes widened a bit and Soul's narrowed slightly.

"What about it?" Soul asked.

"Well." She began. "In my dream I got knocked out. And this morning, I woke up with a headache. Yet I woke up on the bed. Not on the floor. So it couldn't have been that I fell." Maka gasped a bit Soul leaned in front if Maka.

"My dad sleeps like a log so he wouldn't have heard me fall and put me back. So I wanna know." Soul narrowed his eyes more. "Was it really a dream? Or did you guys want me to think that?" She looked up to them glaring. Soul showed his sharp teeth in a sneer. Haruhi stood her ground.

"What do we do?" Soul asked Maka quietly.

"Plan B." She said. Soul nodded and sprinted with inhuman speed towards Haruhi. She flinched back but Soul grabbed her arms and held them behind her. Maka walked forward and again knocked Haruhi unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've written to my limit so, <strong>

**Oh no! What happened to Haruhi? Will there be OCD spasms? And punching? Find out in the next chapter! Muahahah! I'm so evil. But, until next time, WolfGal out! **


	6. The Explanation

**Hey! WolfGal here! Last we left off Maka and Soul may or may not of knocked out Haruhi. Twice. So yeah, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi" a soft voice called. She moaned and turned her head.<p>

"Haruhi, come on wake up!" It called again. She moaned again before hearing a different voice.

"I think she's in a coma. Wake up!" It called. Haruhi opened her eyes to be met with red eyes. She gave a scream and punched it.

"Demon!" She yelled scrambling back. Soul held his nose falling backwards on the floor.

"Dammit! My face!" He yelled as he fell. When she saw the rest of his body she began to calm down. Then she felt hands hold her down.

"Woah, Haruhi! Calm down!" Maka said. She looked around and saw she was in a bedroom. She was also still in her uniform. She sat up and looked to Soul who was on the floor covering his nose. When he moved his hands she saw he was bleeding.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry." Haruhi said. She got out of bed and was suddenly very aware of her headache. Just as bad as before.

"Ack! Jeez." She said. Soul looked to Maka as he stood. Maka nodded to him.

"Haruhi. Whats the last thing you remember?" Soul said, somewhat hopeful. Her eyes widened. She began to back up to the wall. Maka could tell the last thing she remembered was them knocking her out.

"Soul. Transform." Soul nodded. And with a flash of bright white Soul was replaced with a scythe. It had an eye near the black and red blade, red just like his own eyes. Haruhi gasped as Maka grabbed Soul and swung him over her shoulder.

"Haruhi, relax. Don't panic please!" Maka said Haruhi nodded with a small whimper. Soul changed back as Maka walked over to the mirror.

"What you gonna pull a weapon outta there too?!" Haruhi said. Maka scoffed. Soul chuckled.

"No nothing as silly as that. We're calling some friends." Haruhi fell back. Maka gave a small chant and Haruhi heard ringing. She sat up and saw the mirror looking like it was rippling. She screamed when a boy showed up in the mirror.

"Maka I've gotten the group together. Now where is this girl?" Kid asked. Patti jumped on Kid waving wildly.

"Kid, is that Maka? Tell her I said hi! Tell her, tell her!" She said and giggled after. Maka waved happily towards her friends then turned to Haruhi. She offered her hand that Haruhi happily took. When she stood and looked in the mirror she gasped seeing there was even _more_ people other than those two! Soul walked from behind Maka and spoke.

"Hey guys! Line up and say hello to Haruhi." He said pointing to said girl. They did as they were told Liz in front somehow.

"Hi! I'm Liz Thompson. Maka?" She looked to Maka confused and put her hand by her mouth.

"I thought you said it was a girl who figured you out?" She said pointing to Haruhi. She rolled her eyes and Maka giggled nervously.

"Well she is. I don't want to explain it right now." She said rubbing the back of her neck. Liz sighed then made room for Patti.

"Hey Maka! Hey Soul!" She said happily. "Hey there Girl-Guy!" She waved to Haruhi, who only chuckled and waved back. She got out of line and Kid took the screen.

"Hello there." He said politely. Then he scowled. _'Well his mood changed fast. Did I do something?'_ she thought. He pounced on the mirror making Haruhi step back a bit.

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR SO ASSYMETRICAL?!" He yelled. Then Liz and Patti began to calm him down. But Haruhi just had to ask a question.

"If you're so uptight about symmetry, what's up with your hair?" She said pointing to her head. Kid's eye twitched and he fell to the floor, his butt in the air, as he began to pound his fist into the ground.

"You're right. I'm garbage. I don't deserve to be a Shinigami, I should be killed." Patti laughed loudly as she and Liz walked to Kid and began to talk to him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She asked. Maka and Soul nodded. She turned back to the group. This girl looked very nice. She had raven black hair and indigo eyes. She was also very tall and shy looking.

"Hello, I am Tsubaki." She said bowing a bit. Haruhi bowed as well. "Nice to meet you." She walked away as Haruhi saw a short kid with blue spiky hair, a star tattoo, and a very cocky walk.

"Hi-"

"HYA-HOO!" He yelled. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD!" Haruhi sighed. There goes all the nice ones. Tsubaki called him down and they got to business.

"So why are you showing me all this? Can they transform too? Are there more of those monsters?!" Haruhi asked. Maka smiled.

"You already caught Soul and I, so might as well explain." Maka said. Haruhi nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I get it now." Haruhi said. Nodding. She had been there for an hour and everything was sorta making sense.<p>

"Why didn't you just tell us this sooner?" She asked Maka shrugged.

"We couldn't cause a panic here. In order for our mission to work we have to be discrete." She explained. Haruhi nodded. Then Soul stepped up.

"We won't hold it against you if you tell anyone, but if they ask for a demonstration we will deny everything. Again we need to be discrete." Soul said sternly. Maka nodded. Haruhi looked down.

"Can I tell the Host Club?"

"NO!" Maka and Soul yelled.

"Those guys are idiots and would act hysterically if they found out." Maka said. Haruhi gulped. How could she keep this secret from the club? Especially the twins and Tamaki?

* * *

><p><strong>That's where I'm leaving it off! Why? Because I say so! Leave me a review, and also tomorrow I will be releasing my first chapter for the Halloween story! Yay! So again, leave a review, new story tomorrow, and this is a recap. Until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	7. A Spirit Visits

**Hey! WolfGal here! So for those who don't know Maka and Soul have only 3 weeks left in Ouran. Hehe. So, On with the story! **

* * *

><p>As Hikaru and I walked down the halls we saw Haruhi. Hikaru gave his usual smirk and wave, I mimicked him. Haruhi smiled then walked away.<p>

"That was weird." Hikaru said. I rose a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He turned to me seriously.

"Think about it Karou. Haruhi would usually walk with us to class. Today she just ran off. That's not normal."

I shrugged. "Maybe she just forgot to do homework and had to work on it." I said. He didn't seem convinced.

"We didn't have homework last night." He said. I sighed. "I'm sure she has her reasons. It's best not to pry. Now let's get to class." With that we both jogged to our class. When we got there we saw Soul and Maka. Then we both got the same idea. I pushed Soul out of his chair and sat next to Maka. Hikaru sitting on the other side of her. We laid our heads in our hands as we watched her read. Then she looked at both of us confused.

"What is it?" She asked. I gave her a smirk that made her blush. I heard Soul growl from the floor, oh well. We both shrugged.

"Nothing, just admiring your gorgeous appearance." Hikaru said innocently. She blushed two-fold! This is fun.

"Also, we wanted to tell you a little fact roaming the school about you." I said. I glanced to Soul who had stood and was now glaring knives at us both. I ignored it, as well as Hikaru.

"Huh?"

"The little fact is, that most guys here," Hikaru started.

"Want you as their girlfriend." I finished.

"Us included" we both said. I don't think her face will ever turn back to normal. Then she scoffed.

"Yeah, right." She said going back to her book. Hikaru smirked then stood on the desk. I followed suit, we both clapped our hands making everyone turn their heads to us.

"Excuse us, but we'd like to try something." I started.

"Everyone close your eyes, not you Maka, or you Soul." Everyone did that. "Now raise your and if you ever thought of asking Maka out!" I finished. We looked to Maka as she blushed and gasped as every boy and two or three girls rose their hands. I turned to Soul and saw he turned away and rose his hand slightly too.

"That is all. Thank you!" We said in unison stepping down from the desks. We looked to Maka smirking.

"Get it now?" We asked. Maka shoved her face back in the book. The bell rang. Fun's over, time for class.

* * *

><p>Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki went on another rant to the girls about something, she didn't bother to find out. She looked to Soul just as he turned his head away from the girl in disinterest. When he saw her he narrowed his eyes. Haruhi simply nodded and sighed walking away. She was doing good with keeping their secret so far. She just had to stay cool. Yet cute for the girls. She still couldn't believe she had to do this to make up her debt.<p>

She saw Maka reading in the corner, seeing how she had nothing else to do, then a lady approached Haruhi. _Guess it's time to do my thing_. Before she could say a word she heard a scream.

"MAKA!" Haruhi saw Maka flinch as she turned her head to the noise. The doors burst open and a red haired man in a suit ran in, his tie looked like a cross. He was crying so they couldn't see his eyes. Kyoya saw he was disturbing the guests, so before he ran by him he stuck out his arm causing the man to fall. Honey climbed on his chest.

"Hello!" He said cheerily.

"Terribly sorry sir, but you were disturbing our guests." he looked around and saw that Soul and Maka had hidden.

"Right. Sorry about this." He wiped his eyes and stood. Honey climbed on Mori's shoulders. "I'm looking for my darling daughter have you seen her?" He asked. They looked to each other.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I've seen her." Tamaki said.

"Oh! She has blonde hair and green eyes. She has a friend named Soul Eater, and loves to read! But I've already checked the library so this was my next guess!" He wailed. Kyoya sighed.

"Maka please come out before he scares off all our guests." Maka groaned and stepped out from behind the couch, Soul followed.

"Maka!" He yelled throwing his arms around her. They watched as Maka began to fight him away from her.

"Everyone, this is Death Scy- I mean, Spirit Albarn. Maka's dad." Soul said. They all stood straighter.

"OI! Old man!" Soul yelled. Spirit glared at Soul and clutched Maka in a protective way.

"You albino bastard, what do you want?" He asked. Soul growled.

"This is the host club. Shouldn't you say hi to Maka's new friends?" He said irritated. Spirit released Maka (she glared at him after) and stood straight.

"What does this club do exactly?" He asked seriously. Tamaki stepped up.

"We entertain young ladies with way too much time on their hands." He said. Spirit rose a brow. Before Tamaki could say more Soul slapped his hand over his mouth.

"They talk to them" he said. Spirit relaxed at this.

"You're welcome." Soul whispered to Tamaki. Maka walked over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Spirit smiled widely.

"I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing!" He said. Maka growled and started yelling at her dad.

"Is that really Maka's dad? Or was it adoption?" Haruhi asked. Soul sighed.

"That's her real dad. I found that out a few days after we became partners." he said. Haruhi turned back to the two and saw that Maka had turned away and her father had collapsed to the floor.

"How long are you staying here Spirit?" Soul asked. He picked up his head.

"I'm leaving tonight. You'd better not try anything you albino bastard!" Soul rolled his eyes. At least they don't have to deal with Spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! This was pretty fun to write and I thought having a random Spirit attack would be fun! <strong>

**Before I sign off, Thank You! I wanna thank you guys for supporting my stories. I thought that I was maybe getting Soul and Maka out of character and tried my hardest to keep them as they are. Also shout out to _2Kool4FoolsKid_! Dude, I honestly have no problem with you reviewing what I write, it's welcomed in fact! You guys could learn a thing from him or her. So anyway, until next time, WolfGal out! **


	8. Maka Gets Attacked?

**Welcome back! Soul and Maka are having a blast a Ouran! Right? **

**Maka: The dress is uncomfortable.**

**Soul: Eh.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Where are Soul and Maka?" Haruhi asked to no one. Class was about to start yet Maka and Soul were no where to be found.<p>

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Haruhi sighed and sat down. This class was a bit boring, she knew this stuff already so she didn't need to pay attention. She looked out the window and her face paled. There was Maka! But she was in her school girl outfit and swinging around her scythe. No wait that's Soul. Haruhi would've been worried had it not been that this monster or Kishin was very clumsy. Seeing as how she had nothing else to do she decided to count the hits.

_'Maka, Maka, Kishin, Kishin, Kishin, Maka, Kishin, Ma-, no she blocked that. Kishin, Kishin, dead.'_ Haruhi thought. She watched as Soul turned back and ate the red soul. Maka turned her head towards the window and her jaw dropped. She grabbed Soul's arm and ran off with him. Haruhi giggled.

"What's a Kishin?"

Haruhi turned around suddenly to see Karou standing next to her.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Bathroom. So what's a Kishin?" He asked again. Haruhi looked down to her paper where she put the tally marks. She thought quickly.

"Uh, it's a monster I made up. Yeah!" She said. Karou rose a brow.

"Then why is Maka's name there?" he asked. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Is this about that dream you had a week ago?" he asked. Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Maybe." She said. Karou sighed.

"It didn't happen. That's the end of that." Haruhi simply sighed again.

"Can you go with us to the commoners market tomorrow?" He asked. Haruhi rose a brow.

"Hikaru and I wanna check it out and we'll need a commoner to show us around!" He said cheerily. Haruhi furrowed her brows.

"We were also thinking of inviting Soul and Maka! To get to know them better." Haruhi nodded.

"Fine I'll go. But you have to ask them first."

"Of course we will!" He said smiling.

* * *

><p>By the time Soul and Maka arrived it was lunch time. They were all confused but Haruhi, she just waited with them for an explanation.<p>

"Oh, well..." Maka said.

"Maka couldn't find her new book so she made me stay behind to find it." Soul said plainly. Maka huffed when his explanation actually worked. They sat down at a table near the door and began to eat. Again Soul was shoved from his spot next to Maka and replaced by one of the twins. They smiled warmly at her. She rose a brow.

"What?" She asked. Karou took her tray from in front of her.

"Hey!" She said. He then picked up her fork and put some food on it.

"Say 'Ah!'" He said holding the fork to her mouth. Maka blushed but still opened her mouth. She took her fork back after that.

"You're adorable when you blush!" The twins cooed. Soul growled from the floor and stood.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked. He waved her off.

"Music room. I'm tired." He said and continued off. Right after he left it was like a switch had been flipped. Before Maka could blink almost all the guys had gotten up and surrounded her.

"Wow, you got fans." Karou said. Maka blushed more.

"I don't need fans, I'm going to read." She said and gathered her things

"I'll come with you!" One of the guys said.

"Can I carry your books?" Another one asked.

"Let me!"

"No me!" Before they knew it they all began to argue.

Haruhi grabbed Maka's wrist as the whole club went to protective mode. She lead Maka down the halls making sure the others held the boys back. The two panted as they rested against the wall.

"Never...let Soul leave again." Haruhi said through her pants. Maka nodded. After they caught their breath Haruhi checked their surroundings. They weren't to far from the music room. She looked to Maka.

"What was with that morning battle?" She asked quietly. Maka looked up.

"You saw that?" She asked. Haruhi nodded.

"The Kishin popped up outside our windows and we chased it. Pretty dumb Kishin." She said. Haruhi stood and heard something faint.

"What's that sound?" Haruhi asked. Maka listened.

"No way." She said quietly. She took off and Haruhi followed. Finally they reached the music room and Haruhi could hear it more clearly. Music, piano music to be exact. Kind of creepy too. Maka seemed to be ecstatic. She creeked the door open a little and peeked inside. Just as she expected she saw Soul sitting at the piano, a wicked smile on his face as he pounded at the keys. Haruhi leened over her and saw this too.

"Is he ok?" She asked. Maka nodded.

"He's better than ok. He's being himself." She said softly. Haruhi gasped softly then went back to watching the young pianist. When Soul finished he sat up and stretched.

"That was pretty cool."

He jumped up and turned around. Then he saw Haruhi standing there smilng, Maka doing the same. He scoffed and turned away.

"Yeah, whatever." He said calmly and walked to the couch. Honey poked his head in the door.

"They are here Tama-Chan!" Honey said. He laughed as he jumped next to Soul. The others walked in after him. Mori walked over to Maka and scanned her.

"You ok?" He asked. Maka was a bit taken back. Mori hardly spoke, and when he did it was usually to give Honey advice. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said smiling. Soul looked confused.

"Why? Did something happen?" Maka blushed and the twins smirked.

"Right after you left, Maka was attacked!" They said dramatically. Soul leaned forward and waited.

"Yeah! They got there before I could finish my cake!" Honey said.

"Yes, I've never seen so many boys go after one girl. It took all of us to hold them back while Haruhi ran off with Maka. Quite exciting." Kyoya said, his clever smile never leaving his face. Soul relaxed and sat back.

"So all the guys went after Maka?" He asked. They all heard faint anger in his voice. Maka was confused why but the others knew exactly why. While the guys and Haruhi tried to explain what happened, Tamaki grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. He looked around to make sure they weren't being watched

"Can you hang out with Haruhi more?" He whispered. Maka furrowed her brows.

"Why?"

"If you hang out with Haruhi, you could bring out her feminine side! And that's something that needs to happen." He said.

"Why does she need to be more feminine?"

"Because it's not proper for a young woman to be acting so ruggedly!" Maka sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Tamaki, you Baka! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Did you two enjoy being in it?<strong>

**Soul: Eh.**

**Maka: Why'd you make me get chased?**

**Fansevice. Anyway, leave a review! And, as always, WolfGal out!**


	9. Kid Sees The Twins!

**Welcome! **

**Haruhi: That's my line.**

**Too bad! Let's continue with Soul and Maka's academy adventure! **

**Maka: Oh joy.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock.<em>

Maka sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Who could be here so early on a weekend? She slipped out of her bed to make sure Soul wouldn't get woken by the noise as well. She was surprised the see the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi outside her door. She rose a brow.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked. Haruhi turned to the twins.

"I thought you told her." She said The twins shrugged, with a sly smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" They asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Is Soul awake?" She asked. Maka shook her head.

"Come on in. I'll get Soul." She sat them in the living room, but before leaving she grabbed a book from the bookshelf.

"Did you see that outfit?" Hikaru asked, once Maka was gone.

"Are those her normal sleeping clothes?" Karou asked. They didn't expect Maka to sleep in short shorts and a tank top. They thought her out to be a pajama person.

"OW! Son of a-!" They heard from the hallway. A minute later Soul trudged in behind Maka. Sleep obvious in his eyes. Haruhi blushed and looked away. Maka noticed and looked Soul over.

"Soul, your clothes" Maka whispered. Soul ran out of the room when he realized he was only in boxers and socks. He returned with a shirt and dirty jeans on.

"So what do you guys want?" He asked.

"We would like you two to accompany us to the commoners market!" The two said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to go." Maka said. Soul groaned. He knew one way or another this had to do with the mission. He nodded his head.

"Give us an hour to get ready." Maka said. As they ran back down the hallway Maka called dibs on the first shower. But because the twins got bored they began to look threw their cabinets for a quick snack. After convincing Haruhi to try the snack called "GoldFish" Maka and Soul returned fully dressed and ready.

"Excuse us," Karou said

"We need to freshen up" Hikaru finished. They grabbed Haruhi and headed to the bathroom.

"Why'd you drag me along?" She asked. They shrugged. "Out of habit" They said. The two started fixing their hair while Haruhi just leaned against the wall.

RING RING

"Ah!" The twins yelled when the mirror looked like it was rippling. Haruhi's eyes widened. When it stopped Kid stood on the other side completely confused.

"What the-?" He said. Soul and Maka came barging over a second later.

"What happened?" Soul asked. Then he saw Kid and face palmed. "Aw, crap." He said.

"MAKA HOW COULD YOU?!" Kid yelled. Maka looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SUCH SYMMETRICAL BEINGS FROM ME?!" He cried. "THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! LIZ, PATTY, GET OVER HERE!" He yelled. When they saw the two girls it made them more terrified.

"Woah, they're exactly the same sis!" Patti laughed.

"Not bad looking either" Liz commented.

"Not the time Liz." Soul said. Liz shrugged.

"Kid we'll talk about this later! Bye!" Maka hung up the mirror phone quickly.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The twins yelled.

"Now I know you two are confused-" Maka started.

"CONFUSED?!" Karou yelled.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT." Hikaru yelled as well. Haruhi stood in front of them.

"Calm down you two, it's alright." She said

"YOU'RE IN ON IT TOO?!" They both yelled. This was getting annoying to Soul. Maka noticed Soul's arm glowing slightly and nudged him. He calmed himself and spoke up.

"Come on, we'll answer any questions you have, but calm down." He said and he lead to two back to the living room. Maka went to make tea for them.

_**15 minutes of explaining later**_

"That shouldn't even be possible!" Karou said. His brows furrowed. Soul shrugged.

"Then how come I can do it?" He challenged. They both sat back and waited. He smirked as his arm began to glow and it morphed into a scythe blade. Their jaws dropped and they scurried behind Haruhi. She sighed.

"Really?" She asked them. They straightened themselves out and sat back down.

"Can you...fully do that?" Hikaru asked. Soul scoffed and stood. His whole body started to glow as he transformed into a scythe. Maka caught him in the air, twirled him and set him on her shoulder. They gaped at this.

"HE WAS THAT SCYTHE?!" They yelled. She shrugged. They calmed down a bit as Haruhi spoke.

"I've actually been wondering something. You said that Soul is the weapon right?" She asked. Maka nodded. Soul's reflection did as well.

"So if that's Soul, what part of him are you holding on to?" Maka blushed, as did Soul. They knew what she was implying.

"Woah! It's not like that!" Soul said popping his head from the blade. His cheeks red. "In scythe form it's like she's hugging me, with her hands though. That's the best I can describe it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Haruhi dropped it as the twins snickered at his flustered face. He transformed back to normal and sat down.

"Next question." He said simply. Hikaru sat up.

"That boy you spoke to earlier. Why'd he call us symmetrical?" He asked. Soul rolled his eyes. Maka groaned.

"He's OCD. Obsessed with symmetry. If not he passes out or goes in a fit." Maka explained. They nodded in understanding.

"So we're the only ones who know?" They both asked. Maka nodded.

"We need to keep this discrete ok? If we're found out we might get more Kishin's we can handle and we might start a panic." She said seriously. The twins nodded, then stood.

"We can keep a secret." They said smiling. "Can we go to the commoners market now?" They all sighed and followed the twins to the market.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! That was fun wasn't it? So like I always say, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a review, and before I forget I might be releasing another Soul Eater crossover. And, because you guys are so smart, you get to guess which anime I'm crossing over with! Hehe, here's a small hint: It involves very destructive people. Take a guess! So, as always, WolfGal out!<strong>


	10. Soul and Maka's New Partners

**Welcome! It's time for another Soul Eater/OHSHC Crossover chapter yay! So, you don't need to see me ramble at the top go to the bottom for that, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul walked into the house around noon. The "commoners market" was just a regular market. Maka put what they bought on the counter of the kitchen and Soul fell back onto the couch. The twins agreed to take Haruhi home and would let them rest for the day. Maka took a hand mirror from the bathroom and headed to the couch. She wrote the death room's number and waited. Kid answered, Liz and Patti behind him.<p>

"What's with you and calling at the wrong damn time?" Soul asked. Kid sighed.

"It's the weekend, I didn't expect you to have company. I'm sorry." He said, "But, I have no regrets because those two were perfect!" He gushed, sighing happily. Soul rolled his eyes.

"They were hot too, what school did you two get assigned?" Liz said, peeking over Kid. Maka groaned.

"That's not important right now. Why have you called?" Maka asked. Patti laughed loudly in the background.

"Uh, well..." Liz said rubbing the back of her neck. Kid took a deep breath.

"We had to send Black*Star and Tsubaki." Kid said quickly.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Now calm down! He made too big of a mess in his last mission, so he's going to stay with you guys to make up for it." Kid explained trying to calm them.

"You realize this is a surveillance mission right?!" Soul barked. Patti laughed louder at the yelling.

"Yes, we do! But you two are the only ones who can put up with him!" Kid said.

"I don't think we could handle living with him for two more weeks!" Maka said. Liz was starting to giggle too.

"Well I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do! He's already on his way. Oh, he's also going to the school." And before they could reply Kid hung up. Maka threw the mirror on the ground.

"Those bastards." Soul grumbled. Maka hung her head low and groaned.

"We're never gonna be unnoticed now." Maka said putting her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>It was around 3 am when their door was kicked in.<p>

"HYA-HOO!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki followed behind worriedly.

"Shhh, Black*Star. We don't want to wake them." She pleaded.

"Too late" Soul turned on a light to show a very annoyed Maka and sleep deprived Soul.

"Soul buddy! How ya' been?" He asked throwing an arm on his shoulder. Soul glared and pushed him off.

"I'm so sorry we got here this early." Tsubaki said bowing.

"It's fine Tsubaki." Maka said softly rubbing her eye.

"You guys need to get some sleep. We can talk when we get up in the morning." Soul grumbled.

"Come on, your rooms are over here." Maka said. Black*Star grabbed their bags and followed Maka. After ushering them to their rooms, she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep instantly. Soul did the same.

After their little early morning greeting they all sat down for breakfast, well Black*Star stood on the table until Soul knocked him off.

"What happened on your last mission?" Maka asked. Tsubaki gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well after we got the souls we needed, Black*Star accidentally destroyed a temple..."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Soul said rubbing his nose.

"It was awesome! Nothing that the great Black*Star couldn't handle!" He laughed. Maka sighed and continued eating.

"So what school are we supposed to be surveilling?" Tsubaki asked.

"The school is called Ouran Academy. Full of rich kids, but very nice." Maka said.

"Yeah, they also have this Host Club, it's pretty cool." Soul added. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"A host club?" She asked. "You guys know what a host is right?"

"Well we do now. The guys there are pretty annoying. But we can deal with them." Soul said plainly. Tsubaki sighed.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, Soul joined the club." Maka said smiling. Black*Star laughed.

"You are a host?" He asked through his fits of laughter. Soul snorted

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"You can act like a gentleman?" He yelled before falling back in chuckles. Soul growled.

"Asshole, of course I can. Which is more than I can say for you." He said leaning back on his chair.

"Like we said, this is an academy, so you'll be needing uniforms." Maka explained. Soul nodded.

"They aren't that bad actually." He said. Black*Star put his hands on his hips.

"The great Black*Star needs no uniforms!" He bellowed.

"Black*Star we need the uniforms to get into the school." Tsubaki said. "Remember, a good assassin blends in with his surroundings."

"Of course! I knew that already, let's go get those uniforms! HYA-HOO!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"These dresses are nice." Tsubaki said looking at her uniform. "It's also very modest!"<p>

"These suits arent so bad either!" Black*Star said. Maka smiled at them in their new outfits. Soul just looked out the window uniterested.

"Maka?" She turned her head to the voice.

"Kazukiyo Soga!" She said happily. "How are you?" She asked him. He was wearing the uniform with his black glasses. He's short hair combed to be picture perfect.

"Oh I'm fine. So, who are these two?" He asked.

"These are some new transfers. Tsubaki Nakastukasa, and Black*Star." she said pointing to them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tsubaki said.

"You're lucky to know someone as great as I am!" Black*Star cackled.

"Uh, Maka. May I speak with you?" He asked. Maka nodded and followed him a little bit away from the group. Soul scowled in his direction.

"Looks like you got competition Soul!" Black*Star snickered. Soul scoffed.

"If you think he's bad, you should know the whole school is out for her. The guys went after her when I left the damn room." He said irritated. Tsubaki wasnt shocked, but Balck*Star was.

"Every guy? After Maka? You sure it was her and not some other girl?" Tsubaki hit him in the head.

"That's what the host club said. It took all six of them, plus Haruhi to get her out of there." This time Tsubaki gasped.

"Wow." She said. Black*Star's jaw dropped. Soul looked to the two and saw Maka giggling. Kazukiyo was pulling his collar and smiling nervousy. This made Soul angrier. Finally Maka said bye to their class president, and made her way back. Soul went back to looking disinterested.

"What was that about?" Soul asked. Maka smiled.

"Just some official class stuff." She said. Soul wanted to know, but decided to drop it. Seeing as how Maka wasn't going to give in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I know it's kind of random. But I had an idea but Black*Star was going to be needed. So, yeah. He's here. Also to the reviewer who guessed Bleach as my next crossover, you are wrong. Sorry! Another hint is that the destruction isn't intentional but is jus a natural thing that happens. X3 Leave a review! And another guess if you want. So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	11. BlackStar's First Day!

Maka and Soul got lucky. Black*Star and Tsubaki were assigned to class 1-D so they won't need to deal with him during class. But during Lunch was a different story.

"I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR! HYA-HOO!" he bellowed jumping on a table. Maka sunk in her seat. Soul did his best to ignore the idiot.

"Get off the table idiot!" One of the students yelled and they threw an empty carton of milk at him. After kicking it right back he continued his rant. Until finally Maka couldn't take it anymore and chopped him unconscious. They all sighed in relief at the quiet. Tsubaki went to making sure no one kicked him while he was sleeping. Hikaru and Karou sat in front of Tsubaki.

"Hello" they both said in their seductave voice. Tsubaki blushed a bit.

"oh, hello." She said shyly. They smiled at her.

"You're a very beautiful girl," Hikaru said.

"You should drop by our club sometime" Karou finished. Tsubaki nodded slightly.

"Okay..." She said meekly.

"Great! The host club is in music room 3 after school." They said and walked back to their table.

"Well? Is she attending?" Kyoya asked. They nodded.

"Perfect. Now to business." They all sat up. "Soul you're getting a steady flow of customers, that much is good. But you need to get Maka to request you if she wishes to read in the Host club." He said. Maka rose a brow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Some girls are uncomfortable with you just reading on our couch, so please request Soul." Maka nodded and sighed. Guess she'd actually have to participate in this stupid club.

"Mori!"

She turned her head to the person who yelled and flinched. This was possibly the meanest person she's ever seen! His red hair was held back in a ponytail and he had a gold chain necklace. His face held a nasty frown, his eyes glaring straight through her, and he had fists at his side. Was a fight about to go down? If so would Mori be ok? Suddenly he dropped end to his knees in a bow.

"Hello Senpai. How are you today?" Was he meaning to shout? Mori nodded.

"Hey Casanova!" Honey chirped. Soul snickered.

"Casanova?" He asked. The man growled making Honey hide behind his big friend.

"Casanoda!" He said. Maka nodded quickly, So did the others.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the lunchroom.

"Hey Maka." Haruhi called. She turned around.

"Casanoda isn't a bad guy, he just looks like one." She said. Maka nodded.

"So what does he do?" She asked.

"He's a gangster." Maka's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Soul sat at his table and waited for his next costumer. Maka sat across from him.<p>

"Hey Soul." She said. Soul smirked.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine." Before he could continue the doors burst open.

"HYA-HOO!" Everyone groaned.

"Maka, I'm terribly sorry, but would you mind?" Kyoya asked smiling. She nodded and stood. Again Black*Star was knocked out on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Tsubaki said. They sat her with Mori and Honey. Since Maka had done her part she decided to read. Haruhi walked around giving tea trays to the groups who needed it.

_'Haruhi.'_

She he turned her head but couldn't find where the voice came from.

_'What the hell? Am I going crazy?'_ she thought.

_'No you're not. It's me Maka.'_ She turned to Maka who seemed to be absorbed in her book. Haruhi held her head.

_'Yep, I've gone insane.'_

_'I promise you're not. Look, I'm going to move my hand.'_ Despite her judgement she did turn her head. Just as the voice said Maka moved her hand.

_'Relax, I'm connecting through your soul wavelength. It's weak but it'll do._' the voice said.

_'Why are you in my head?'_ She asked.

_'I need answers, nothing complicated.'_

_'Go on.'_

_'Kyoya. What do you know about him?'_ Haruhi thought for a second.

_'He's the 3rd son to a rich medicine business, he keeps this club from going bankrupt, he has amazing calculation skills, and is usually writing notes in his notebook. He's a great business man. Always calm'_ She thought.

_'What does he know on us?'_

_'He has access to all the schools records so only the information that your employer gave you, maybe more.'_

_'What do you mean, "maybe more"?'_

_'He's very resourceful and has a police force that can be called in the blink of an eye.' _She recalled the threat he's made to her.

_'Damn. How good is he in keeping secrets?'_

_'Unless he had something to gain from it, he wouldn't tell a soul. Not even Tamaki.'_

_'If he wasn't he'd be in some trouble. Thank you Haruhi, goodbye'_ and with that Maka stood up and left the club. Haruhi watched her leave. Shortly Soul left too. That was surprisingly serious from Maka. She started wondering why she needed to know about Kyoya.

_'It's none of my business, I should leave her be.'_ She decided and continued her job. The. Then nuisence woke up.

"NYA-HAHA! Your God has awoken!" He hollard. Haruhi walked over to him.

"I'm sorry but your friend is occupied at the moment. So if you will, please leave. Unless you'd like to request a host?" She leaned over smiling. Black*Star gagged.

"As if I'd even be interested! But don't be too disappointed! NYA-HAHA!" He put his hands behind his head and left. Tsubaki followed faithfully. Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Haruhi, you have a guest." She turned her head and went back to what she was supposed to be doing.

* * *

><p>"You sure?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.<p>

"Haruhi said that he can get his hands on any information he finds useful." Soul's brows furrowed in concentration.

"Who can?" They both gasped and turned their heads to see Black*Star and Tsubaki. Both of them looking serious.

"Kyoya. He's smarter than the others. Keep an eye on him." Maka said.

"What about the Mori guy?" Black*Star asked.

"From what I know, he's only interested in keeping Mitskuni safe." She dead panned. They all nodded.

"Don't worry you guys. Only two more weeks then we can go home." Tsubaki said.

"Lets hope Blair didn't throw any parties while we were gone." Soul said. Then they all continued walking down the hall. A mysterious figure who heard the whole thing ran off to speak of what he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Good luck figuring that one out! Haha! So I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. I know what youre thinking, "God dammit Black*Star!" But don't worry it gets better! And by better I mean worse. And by worse I mean hilarious. So leave a review, make suggestions or whatever. Also one of you guys guessed correctly for my next crossover. So, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	12. Soul Loses It

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked. He was in the music room with the rest of the host club. Minus Soul. Haruhi and the twins were a bit on edge from the news they heard. Nekozawa nodded his head, his hood almost coming off. The host club had the shades closed so he won't get burned.

"Yes! I heard it clear as day!" Nekozawa said. "Those guys are bad news! They said to watch out for you, Kyoya. They said you might be a "problem". And if that doesn't sound suspicious then I don't know what does!" Kyoya nodded.

"I see. I will have a chat with them the next time they visit. Just to see if this is true." He said. Haruhi and the twins gulped.

"Do you think theyre planning anything?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded.

"I don't believe it! Maka-Chan is too nice to be evil! She gave me a mini cake yesterday!" Honey yelled, throwing his arms in the arm to emphasize his point.

"Looks can be deceiving Mitskuni." Mori said.

"Well, what should we do?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and opened his notebook.

"From what we know about those four is this. They are all friends." He shut his notebook. "And they are trained in fighting." Haruhi and the twins edged to the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes!" She said a little to fast.

"You've befriended Maka, right?" He asked. Haruhi nodded. "You should be the one to talk to her! She'll trust you."

"Tamaki is right. She's bound to tell you more information than any of us." Kyoya said. Taking this as their chance the twins grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"Let's go Haruhi!" The twins yelled before pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maka opened the door and saw Haruhi panting hard, leaning on her knees. The twins behind her doing the same. She furrowed her brows.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Haruhi pushed past her into their house the twins following.

"We need to talk." They said. Maka went to hall.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Get out here!" She yelled. In a few minutes they were all gathered in the living room. Haruhi and the twins looked serious.

"Did you guys come here just to visit your God?" Black*Star said, smiling stupidly. They all rolled their eyes.

"These three know about us Black*Star, they know about the academy, so chill out." Maka said. Haruhi furrowed her brows.

"You guys got caught. In the worst way possible too." Haruhi dead panned.

"How did we get caught? None of us have foughten any Kishins recently. None of us have changed either." Soul said.

"You weren't caught morphing." Hikaru said.

"You were caught planning." Karou finished.

"Keep an eye on Kyoya, remember?" Haruhi said. Their eyes widened.

"H-How? We were in an abandoned hallway!" Tsubaki said.

"Nekozawa, he keeps to the dark due to a medical condition, he was walking down the halls when he heard you." Karou explained.

"Now the host club is suspicious of you guys." Hikaru said.

"Kyoya is going to "talk" to you tomorrow. Probably to figure more information out." Haruhi said, she made air quotes with her hands. Maka nodded.

"Alright, we got it." Maka said.

"Good luck to you guys." The three said and left.

"I hope it works out." Karou said. They nodded.

* * *

><p>Kyoya waited in the yard, he was writing calculations and managing the clubs money by the fountain when he heard:<p>

"You wanted to see me right?"

"Yes Soul, please come here." He said. He did just that.

"What did you need?" He asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"I wanted to ask you something." Soul sat next to him on the fountain. "From what I recall you are part of the Evans family, correct?"

Soul nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"That's what confuses me. I didn't know the Evans family had a second son. When I checked it I found it was true. But then that raised a question from me." Soul furrowed his brows and glared.

"If you are an Evans, then why do your parents never speak about you?" He asked. Soul bared his teeth.

"If it's alright with you I'd rather not answer personal questions." He growled.

"It's a simple question Soul. Why do they never talk about you? Can't you play?"

"I can play just fine." He snapped.

"You can learn an instrument easily right?"

"Of course."

"Then why? Why do they never speak about you?"

"Because. They don't."

"Did you break the law? Injure someone important?" He asked. Soul's fists shook at his sides.

"Or did you just, not make it up to their standards?"

"THATS IT!" Soul yelled.

* * *

><p>Maka ran down the halls as fast as she could. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi close behind. When Maka started running they all followed. Maka was running because of what she felt. Soul's wavelength was giving off a killing intent and this made her concerned. The signal she felt lead her to the yard. They all froze at the scene.<p>

Soul was pinning the edge of his blade against Kyoya's neck. Kyoya's eyes were wide with terror as he pushed his arms to the wall. Haruhi never thought that she'd see the calm and collected Kyoya look so terrified. Maka couldn't see Soul's eyes, but by the way his lips bared his teeth, she could only imagine them.

"Soul! Let him go!" Haruhi yelled. Hikaru and Karou joined in yelling. Their cries were wasted on his deaf ears. Maka thought quickly. She ran towards him and gave him a hug from behind. That seemed to work as his arm changed back and he took a step away. Kyoya fell to the floor.

"Oh crap, I-I'm so sorry." He said and took another step back. Haruhi and the twins ran to Kyoya's aid. Black*Star and Tsubaki ran to Soul. Besides a small cut on his neck Kyoya was fine. Soul on the other hand,

"Soul what happened?" Maka asked. Soul looked down in shame.

"I let him get to me. I got so mad that I-I don't know." He said. Tsubaki rubbed his back to comfort him. Black*Star glared towards Kyoya.

"What the hell happened?" Black*Star asked. Kyoya rubbed his eyes and stood, his calm face back on.

"I may have pried at a sensitive subject. For that I apologize." He said dusting himself off.

"Yeah, no shit." Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you're alright Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked. He nodded.

"But as you can imagine, I have questions of my own." He said.

"Ask anything. It's the least we could do." Maka said. Soul nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooh. Was that good or what? I'm gonna guess "Or what" but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had a lot of stuff going on. Lots of stuff. So I decided to give you a short story. Anyhow, I hope you guys are liking what I'm doing so far, don't forget to leave a review! And, until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	13. Haruhi the Spy

"I see." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. "I can understand why you'd need to keep this on the down low. I can keep your secret, don't worry." Kyoya said. Maka smiled big.

"Thanks. And again, I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean to pounce you." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kyoya waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. I'm perfectly fine. Oh! That reminds me." He reached into his pocket and pulled a wad of cash from it. Soul's jaw dropped.

"This is your cut from your sale of stuff." He said and handed it to him. Soul took it, handed it to Maka and looked at Kyoya quizzically.

"That's a lot of cash dude!" Black*Star said, eyeing the wad in Maka's hand.

"What stuff?" He asked. Kyoya opened his binder and pulled out a magazine with Soul's picture on the cover.

"There's one for every host in the club. Yours seem to sell fast, so congratulations mister Eater." He said smugly. He handed it to Maka, out of curiosity she started looking through it. She gave Soul back the cash and focused more on the magazine. Soul wondered what was in it but didn't look in it. He rolled his eyes as he saw Maka get more absorbed in it.

"I see your point." He said. Kyoya chuckled. Haruhi looked over Maka's shoulder to the pictures. Soon she was absorbed in it too. Tsubaki soon joined them.

"I like that one." Haruhi said pointing on the page.

"Really? I think this one is better." Maka said pointing to a different picture. Tsubaki gasped.

"I like that one too." Tsubaki said.

"Wow, I didn't see that one." Haruhi said. Soul sighed. The twins snickered.

"We told you that you were popular." They both said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He said.

"Haru-Chan!" They heard. Haruhi took her attention from Soul's magazine to the voice and saw Honey running happily towards her. He jumped on her in a hug, spinning her in the process. Tsubaki turned to the adorable teen. Maka closed the magazine and put it under her arm as she watched Mori and Tamaki following Honey.

"Hey, we thought we'd check up on you guys." Tamaki said. They all smiled.

"Well the club is going to open soon, we should get going don't you think?" Kyoya said. They all nodded and headed into the school.

* * *

><p>Soul stretched as they walked back to their home and yawned. Tsubaki and Black*Star decided to go shopping with the wad of cash Soul earned, so Star could get attention and Tsubaki could look around. Soul stood on his toes as he stretched more.<p>

"I'm beat." he said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"How could you be tired? You're a host. What's so tiring about that?" She asked.

"Well, pretending to give a damn can take a lot out of you." He said and he continued walking. Maka sighed and shook her head. Suddenly a black limousine pulled up next to them. They looked at it questioningly before Soul was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"The hell-?!" He was cut off from a hand on his mouth. He was shoved in the limousine before he could figure out who was there. The door closed behind him and the car drove off.

Maka's dropped as she saw how fast Soul was abducted by the twins and replaced by Haruhi.

"Don't worry they should have him back before dinner. I think." She said. Maka sweat dropped. Haruhi still had her unifom on and was looking pretty bored.

"Why'd they leave you here?" She asked. Haruhi turned towards her.

"They just said to keep you entertained while they worked with Soul." She said. Maka sighed.

"Come on then, I'll make you some tea." She said walking off. Haruhi followed.

Soul sat up on the leather seats and glared at his abductors.

"Guys. What. The. Hell?" He asked pretty irritated. The twins smirked.

"You needed help." Hikaru said.

"So that's what we're gonna do." Karou finished. Soul rose a brow.

"Help?" He asked. The twins rolled their eyes as if it were obvious.

"Maka." They said.

"It's pretty obvious you're crushing on her." Hikaru said.

"And we know for a fact that she likes you too!" Karou said.

"So, we're here to help you get her!" They both finished. Soul sat there, his eyes set with annoyance, as he stared at the two.

"And, how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked. The twins pulled out a cell phone just as it started ringing. They put it on speaker.

"Hikaru, Karou?" The voice said.

"Haruhi?" Soul asked. The twins shushed him.

"We're here." Karou said.

"How's the plan going?" Hikaru asked.

"Pretty good. I'm going into phase 2." she said. The twins smirked as the heard the cell phone shift then hit the floor with a faint thud.

Haruhi made sure the phone was completely concealed behind her back just as Maka walked into the room carrying the tea she made her.

"So what do you wanna do?" Maka asked. Haruhi shrugged.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk." She said. Maka nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about Soul." She said. Maka rose a brow.

"What about him?" She asked.

"You said you met him while he was playing piano, and when we caught him playing you seemed really happy that he was "being himself"." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Well nothing really, it just seemed you liked how he acted while playing." Haruhi said. Maka smiled dreamily.

"That's because when we get home he acts like a "cool guy". He hardly ever shows his emotions. But when he does I make sure to get a mental picture." She said. Haruhi made an "oh" face.

"Do you like him?" She asked. Maka looked confused.

"Well yeah, I have to-"

"No no no. I mean, do you _like_ like him?" Maka blushed a bit.

"What?"

"Well, whenever he's doing his job as a host you seem to get angrier, but only slightly." she explained. Maka turned redder.

"Well, I don't like the thought that he would leave me ok?" She said very quiet.

"Why would he do that? With the way he acts around you I don't think he'd risk it." Haruhi said. Maka again looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What, you haven't noticed?" Maka shook her head. "Woah, he makes it pretty obvious." She said. Maka pouted.

"Just tell me already." She said. Haruhi blinked and smiled.

"He's super protective of you." She said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"He has to be. He's my weapon. A weapon protects the meister." She said. Haruhi shook her head.

"No, not like that." She said. "You never noticed this but, remember when Hikaru and Karou kissed your cheek? And when you got attacked by those guys? He got really upset. Like angry." She said. She smiled when Maka made a face of realization..

"You don't think that he...?" She said. Haruhi laughed.

"Of course he does! And now I know you do too!" Haruhi said happily. Maka huffed with a red face. Haruhi reached behind her and closed the cell phone, hanging up the call. Hikaru pocketed the phone and looked to the wide eyed Soul.

"See our point now?" They both asked. Soul glared but nodded.

"Yeah I do. So now what?"

The twins smirked. "Now we have some fun" they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Soul is so screwed! I figured the last chapter was a bit intense so I made this little short story out of boredom. Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>


	14. Maka the Model, The Bet

"Hell to the fuck no." Soul said. The twins frowned. There was no way in hell that he was doing that. Right now the three were in the school, making their way to the music room. The twins told Soul that Maka was in there waiting for him. That's when they pitched the idea.

"It's easy! Besides dancing isn't very hard" Hikaru said. Karou nodded.

"I don't give a damn, there's no way I'm asking her to a ball dance!" He yelled. The twins grew impatient.

"Listen, the dance is tomorrow." Karou said

"And if you don't ask her then someone else will." Hikaru stated. Soul growled.

"Sometimes I wish I was allowed to kill humans." He grumbled. The twins pushed him towards the doors of the music room and told him to go in. He sighed and pushed the doors open. His jaw dropped at what he saw. The twins "forgot" to mention something.

_"There you are Maka!" Hikaru said. Maka turned her head. _

_"We'd like you to try something for us." Karou said. She started getting suspicious._

_"Would you try in this swimsuit our mother designed?" They both said. Maka rose a brow._

_"Why me?" She asked. _

_"We asked Haruhi." Hikaru said._

_"But she turned it down." Karou finished._

_"We need a model to see how it'd turn out." They both said. _

_"And why would I do that?" She asked._

_"Because we know your secret and you need to keep it hidden." They both said. Maka sighed in defeat. She knew if she didn't then they'd broadcast their secret._

_"Fine, I'll do it" she said. They held out a two piece swimsuit. The top was white with ruffles and the bottom wasn't something Maka would be comfy with. The sides were tied together, but that was the design. She turned red as she stared at it. _

_"You can change in the music room." _

_"Let's go!" They both said. After they got to the music room. They both waited patiently for Maka to show herself in the swimsuit. She pushed open the doors and tried to cover herself as much as she could by folding her arms over her bare stomach. The twins put their fingers to their chins in mock thought. They did their best to not blush at her adorable shyness._

_"We need a third opinion." Karou decided._

_"Stay right there." They commanded and ran out of the room._

Now Soul was looking at Maka in the swimsuit as she blushed more at his face.

"He's your third opinion?" She asked. The twins smirked and placed a hand on both his shoulders.

"Yeah! What do you think?" They asked. Soul just stared. He completely forgot how to speak. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Maka walked over to him and examined his face. Soul's eyes followed her.

"You ok?" She asked. Soul nodded quickly. The way she tilted her head was adorable. Then he found his voice.

"Yeah, it's great." He said. The twins nudged him and he glared to them.

"Now?!" He harshly whispered through gritted teeth. They both smiled widely and nodded. They pushed him forward to Maka again. He growled then swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Maka. The host club is having this party tomorrow and do you wanna go?" Maka smiled big.

"I'd love to! It's sounds like fun!" She said.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki are coming too. Just in case." He said. Maka nodded then ran off to change back to her school clothes.

"We knew she'd look great in that." They both said. Soul glared at them his face red. They both hid out of fear that he was going to kill them.

* * *

><p>Maka and Tsubaki sat on the couch discussing schedules for surveillance of the city. Black*Star and Soul were making bets with the Hitachiin twins.<p>

"Hey Maka?" Tsubaki said turning away. "What do you think he writes all the time?" Maka rose a brow and followed Tsubaki's view. She was referring to Kyoya. He was writing in his notebook and looking up occasionally to check on th club. Maka shrugged.

"Why not ask?"

The two turned and saw Haruhi leaning on the back of the couch and smiling.

"Yeah, why not?" Maka repeated quietly as she stood, Tsubaki followed and the two walked behind Kyoya. Haruhi smiled and went back to work. Tsubaki peeked over his shoulder while Maka tiptoed to look at his handwriting. He stopped writing when he noticed them and looked to Tsubaki.

"Yes, can I help you?" Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile and stepped back. Maka kept looking.

"What're you writing?" She asked. Kyoya rose a brow.

"Just funds, plans, and future events, like our dance tomorrow." He said as he continued writing.

"Oh" Tsubaki said.

"Hey Maka," she turned her head to the Hitachiins who seemed to be planning something. They smirked as Soul and Black*Star walked over looking angry.

"Soul has something to tell you~!" They said evily. Maka rose a brow and saw Soul blush. He growled but walked over. Black*Star couldn't help but snicker. Tsubaki rose a brow too, wondering what was going on.

"You see, we kinda made a bet." he started. "And as you can tell, we lost." They twins gave a happy smile. Maka sighed at her partners idiocy.

"So?" She asked.

"So, can you tutor me...in math?" He said the last part quietly. Maka smiled nonetheless.

"Of course I can! We can start in Algebra. Ok?" She said smiling. He forced a smile and nodded. How could she be so excited about math? She hugged him and Soul glared at the twins who were laughing their asses off.

_'Black*Star I swear I going to kill you for making that bet._' Soul thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so sorry about the lack of updates! I just have really little time to do it! Please don't hate me! Tell me if I should improve the character reactions I've made or tell me if you think the characters are getting OOC. Because Im getting paranoid that I am. Hehe. So anyhow, until next time WolfGal out!<strong>


	15. The Dance

Soul straightened his black tie and looked himself over. He was in the music room right now and it was 7:00. The dance was about to start and he had just finished getting ready. He had to admit to himself, he looked pretty damn cool. When the twins said their mother could design what he was thinking about, he didn't think they were right. He looked in the mirror at his pinstripe suit and blood red dress shirt. The exact suit he wears in the blood room. He heard the door open and saw Honey and Mori standing there. Mori had a dark blue suit and white tie, Honey had an orange plaid suit with a bunny tie. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Come on Soul-Chan! Let's go!" Honey giggled. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Sure lets go." Soul said as he fixed a cuff link. He had no idea how they got the school for the night but he decided not to question it. When he walked down the stairs he saw the place flooded with girls. Black*Star and Tsubaki served as body guards so they could come. Black*Star, as usual, put little effort into his clothing. Tsubaki wore a nice red dress that had a slit that went up her right thigh. Soul looked around for his guest, hoping she didn't decide to just stay home. He joined the hosts at the top of the staircase and stood between Haruhi and Karou. Kyoya clap his hands gaining the rooms attention.

"Welcome mademoiselles, to our springtime dance. We welcome you to chat with us and enjoy our food." He said smiling. They all bowed.

"Enjoy your night!" They all said. After that they began to mingle with their guests. Soul leaned against a column waiting for Maka. Suddenly he heard the girls start whispering, and he figured out why. Not only did Soul come in his suit from the black room, so did Maka. Her hair was put up in pigtails and were curled at the tips. Her black dress fell to her feet were she was wearing black high heels. Soul's jaw dropped. He couldnt believe it. She just looked so..._cool_. Maka turned around and smiled at Soul.

"There you are Soul!" She said. He quickly went into his expressionless face.

_'Were her lips always that shiny?'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you want some food?" She asked. Soul rose a brow.

"You're drooling." She said plainly. Soul wiped his mouth quickly and nodded.

"Yup, starving." He said. She pushed him towards the food table and went to talk to Tsubaki, who had just walked in. To Soul's dismay, the twins were standing at the table smiling evily at him. He went to the fish and put some in his plate to eat.

"So Soul," Hikaru started.

"Did you like Maka's dress?" Karou finished. Soul growled.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." He said. The twins smiled.

"Great!" They said. "Our mother designed it! She designed everything the hosts are wearing." They said happily. Soul nodded, being more interested in his food than them. Soul looked up when he heard footsteps heading towards him. It was just Black*Star being his loud self.

"Hey there Black*Star!" The twins said.

"Hello mortals!" He bellowed. Right after Black*Star was being pushed back into the crowd.

"Soul did his part in your bet," Karou said.

"Now it's your turn!" Hikaru said.

"Of course! A God like me isn't gonna back down!" He said and he began to sneak through the crowd. Soul laughed.

"What an idiot." He said. The twins gave him a questioning look. Soul did his study session with Maka. Now all Black*Star had to do was scare her by yelling 'bunnies'. But what Black*Star didn't know, is that Soul convinced Maka to bring a travel dictionary.

Soul smirked as they watched the ninja sneak through the crowd to Maka. His grin widened when he made it to her. She was talking to Haruhi and Tsubaki about something. Black*Star sucked in a big breath.

"BUNNIES!" He yelled. Maka screamed, on instinct she grabbed her dictionary and chopped his head. Tsubaki just hid behind Haruhi. Black*Star fell to the floor with an indent in his head. Maka glared at him. In the distance she heard Soul and the twins laughing loudly.

"Jackass! You scared me half to death!" She yelled and chopped him again. Causing some people to flinch. The party then resumed as normal and Maka turned back to her conversation. Suddenly a chill went down her spine and gave her a worried look. Haruhi rose a brow.

"What's wrong Maka?" She asked. She didn't answer. Instead she clenched her eyes shut and when she opened them they seemed to glow. And she looked around.

"What's up with your eyes?" Haruhi asked.

"Soul Perception." She said quickly and waved Soul over. She made her eyes go back to normal. Soul pushed through the crowd and Black*Star stood up.

"Kishins." she whispered. They all went serious. Haruhi too.

"How many?" Soul asked.

"3." She said. Black*Star smiled.

"2 for us and one for you!" He said.

"Haruhi, tell the others we went to the bathroom." Maka said. She nodded.

"And make sure no one enters or leaves." Soul added. She ran to Kyoya after he said this. They went to the bathrooms and locked the doors, exiting through the two-story windows.

"Can you do that?" Haruhi asked. The twins nodded.

"Rodger!" They said and went to guard the front doors. Kyoya had already been informed and he made sure Tamaki and the others were kept busy.

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Honey yelled as he ran towards his friend. Mori turned his head to his cousin.<p>

"I have to use the bathroom, but bith of them are being used! And I can't wait long enough to run to a different one!" He wailed, moving from one foot to the other. Mori sighed and picked him up.

"I'll take you outside, you can go in a bush." He said. He noticed the twins standing by the doors like guards. He wondered why, but didn't think to much on it. Kyoya was making sure Tamaki didn't go into a fit in front if the guests. Being as quiet as he was he got passed Hikaru and Karou easy. He went to the side of the building and put Honey down. He turned away to let Honey do his business.

Maka jumped back as a sharp wing swung at her. This Kishin resembled a vulture of some sorts. Black*Star and Tsubaki focused on the badger and coyote looking ones. She couldn't get a good hit on them because they kept moving suddenly. They needed more space to fight.

"Maka duck!" Soul yelled. She obeyed mindlessly as a claw swiped where her head was. If they didn't move this fight, the whole school would know about these things. She swung Soul at the Kishins leg, making it squawk. Black*Star kept the badger one back as he kicked the coyote in the face. Then she had an idea.

"I finished Takashi!" Honey said. Mori turned his head as Honey walked next to him. They began to make their way back when they saw Maka jump from the other side, holding her scythe.

"Maka-Chan!" Honey waved. Maka turned her head and looked at them in terror. Since she wasn't paying attention she got swatted and thrown the ground. Then a giant vulture came from behind the building and squawked. Honey yelled when a badger and a coyote followed being beaten up by Black*Star holding a chain scythe.

Mori was at a loss for words. Here were these kids, who seemed normal, fighting huge ass monsters with medieval weapons! The coyote turned to Honey and licked its lips. Honey froze in fear as it stepped towards him.

"I'M STILL ALIVE IDIOT!" Black*Star yelled. He jumped up, threw one end of his scythe around the coyotes neck, pulled it towards him, and kicked it in the face when they collided. Maka jumped forward while the bird was still distracted with Black*Star and sliced right threw it's thin neck. It jumbled into a black mess then into a red, glowing orb.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" Black*Star yelled.

"Right!" She yelled back and smoke flew everywhere blinding the two remaining monsters. With two shrieks the smoke cleared showing two more red, glowing orbs. Honey whimpered when they both looked to them. Mori froze when the weapons turned into Soul and Tsubaki. Seeing as how they were both frozen they walked over, ate the souls, and watched the two boys flinch.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Honey yelled as he shielded himself. Maka looked almost offended.

"Why would we hurt you?" Soul asked. "We just killed three monsters, shouldn't you be thanking us?" They both gasped and bowed.

"Thank you for saving us." Honey said. Maka punched Soul's shoulder.

"No, no its fine! Really. Let's get you two inside. We'll answer your questions later, ok?" Tsubaki said softly. Honey nodded and Mori did too.

* * *

><p><strong>I've written WAAAAAAAY passed my limit so that's were I'm stopping it today. Hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for the reviews, don't forget to review this chapter too. Until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>

**Also, question for you guys: **

**On a scale of 1-10 how good are my stories to you?**


	16. The Teams Last Week?

Mori held Honey on his shoulders as they walked into the school. For some reason he didn't feel like Honey was safe yet. When they all walked in Haruhi ran over.

"What happened to 'No one gets in, no one gets out'!" Maka scolded. Haruhi glared towards the front door "guards". They just awkwardly chuckled and stepped back. Haruhi sighed and looked to the group before her.

"Sorry, so they know now?" She asked. Honey and Mori nodded.

"You should send everyone home, unless you want more Kishins." Soul said. Haruhi nodded and ran off to Kyoya. Then Soul noticed something.

"Hey Black*Star, you're being pretty qui-" he looked to where Black*Star was. Or where he was supposed to be. But he wasn't there. They began to look around the room but found no sign of their blue haired friend. Until...

"HYA-HOOO!"

_'Oh-no.'_ They all thought before looking upwards. Lo-and-behold, there he was. Standing on the chandelier.

"How'd he get up there?" Tsubaki asked herself. Everyone looked worried, except Kyoya, he looked like he was about to shoot him down. He did, but that's not the point right now. While Tsubaki and Tamaki tended to Black*Star, who had about 15 glass cups thrown at him, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hiakru, Karou, Maka, and Soul began talking.

"So they've known too?!" Honey yelled surprised. Maka shushed them as girls walked passed them to head to the exit.

"Yes they have. Haruhi was the first one, then Hikaru and Karou, then Kyoya, and now you guys." Soul explained.

"So only Tama-Chan doesn't know?" Honey asked. They all nodded and looked to the blonde as he pulled a piece of glass from Black*Star's arm.

"It could be for the best, he lost it when he figured out Haruhi was a girl." the twins said. The others nodded. Maka turned back to the group and looked to the clock. Great time for a weekend party. That reminded her how this week is going to be their last one.

"So Honey, Mori, do you guys have any questions?" Maka asked. The two looked to each other then back to them.

"Just one." He said. They waited for him to phrase it.

"Are there more?" Maka looked confused.

"More of us? Or more of them?" She asked.

"Both."

"Yep." Soul answered. Honey whimpered.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy Saturday morning as the hosts walked to Soul's house. They decided to pay them another unexpected visit. Tamaki suggested it after Haruhi told him it was their last week in Ouran. But she never told him why they were leaving. He just guessed they missed their family and Haruhi told him he guessed it. When they arrived it sounded like a gunfight in there. Things were definitely being thrown. Tamaki knocked in the door and was surprised to be greeted by a tall purple haired woman. For some reason dressed like a witch.<p>

"Hello~Nya!" She said.

_'Dressed like a witch but talks like a cat.'_ Haruhi thought. They heard something fall from behind her and Soul yelled.

"BLAIR!" She turned around and laughed at whatever she saw.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Blair" Tamaki said. The woman turned back around and smiled.

"Aw! You are all so cute!" She cooed. She grabbed Haruhi by her arms and gave her a big hug. Haruhi pushed away to breathe.

"Can we have a hug too?" The twins asked opening their arms. Haruhi rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. Before she could give them a hug Maka pushed her aside and told her to clean up her mess. She huffed but left.

"Awwww." The twins said.

"What're you guys doing here? There's a war practically in our living room." she said. Tamaki stepped forward.

"We heard you're leaving on Friday, so we decided to pay one last weekend visit!" He said happily.

"Who was that woman Maka-Chan?" Honey asked.

"That was Blair, she's my-" before she finished the sentence she remembered Tamaki.

"Aunt. Yeah, Blair's my aunt." She said almost instantly regretting it when she heard Blair give a 'woo-hoo!" From inside.

"May we come in?" Kyoya asked. Maka nodded and opened the door more for them to enter. They made a beeline for the couch and relaxed. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and a purple cat soon came in afterwards. The cat layed down on Karou's lap and slept. Soul sat on the couch next to Tamaki while Black*Star and Tsubaki sat by the coffee table. Maka returned with 11 cups of hot tea and set it on the table. After taking her cup she sat in her chair by the window. For a few minutes it was quiet, until Tamaki spoke up.

"So," he started "Now that everyone knows Maka and Soul are meister and weapon, can you show us some more moves?" He asked hopeful. Nearly everyone spit their tea out. The girls simply choked. Tamaki looked around confused.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. Everyone stared at him in utter disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"How...?" Maka asked.

"How do I know?" He guessed. They all nodded. Even the cat sat up in attention.

"Well," he said putting his hand to his chin in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki looked to his left as he saw Soul and Maka's house. <em>

_'I should pay a visit!' He decided. He let the rock he's been kicking sitting there and walked to the door. He knocked and it opened. When he entered there was no one there._

_"Soul? Maka?" He called. No one answered. He went upstairs but saw not a soul. He scratched his head._

_"Why was their door open if they aren't home?" He thought out loud. Then he heard ringing. He went downstairs to the phone and answered it. No one was on the other line. The more he listened the more it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. _

_'Maybe one of them forgot their cell phone.' He thought and followed the sound. He didn't find a phone, but he did find a mirror that looked like water. He shrieked when a boy was on the other side. _

_"What the?!" The boy said. "Where are Soul and Maka?! They were just here!" _

_"AAAAAAH!" Tamaki yelled getting into some sort of defense position. _

_"Calm down! Who are you? Why are you in my friends house?!" He demanded. _

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul face-palmed. They must've left the door open when they left to the commoners market. Black*Star banged his head on the table while Tsubaki sighed and put her head down.<p>

"Your friend is pretty dumb huh?" The twins said.

"I'm sorry for entering your home without permission, but after that he explained everything to me." Tamaki said. Maka nodded.

"It's fine. Kid can have some bad timing." She said and drank more of her tea.

"You want some milk?" Maka asked the cat. The twins rolled their eyes.

"How do you expect her to respond?" Karou asked.

"She's just a cat." Hikaru finished. Maka saw her smirk.

With a poof of purple smoke, the cat that was once sitting on Karou's lap, changed to Blair, Maka's "aunt"

"Blair would love some!" She said cheerfully as the others yelled in surprise. Maka nodded and left while Soul and Black*Star supported each other threw their fits of laughter. Blair got off Karou and ran off to join Maka in the kitchen.

"Is that really her aunt?!" Haruhi asked. Tsubaki shook her head.

"That's their cat. She just has a lot of magical power." Tsubaki explained.

"They own her?!" Honey said.

"Kinda, she lives with them and they do feed her." Tsubaki said. Soul and Black*Star recovered their breaths.

"Yeah, she's are pet. She's tolerable when she wants to be." a Soul said.

"How'd she even get here?" Black*Star asked. Soul shrugged.

"Something about, bribing Spirit and the flight boys." he explained.

"Blair is leaving today so she can work!" Blair said trotting into the room in her cat form. They nodded and Soul sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that Tamaki part cracked you up! Because I actually planned that shiznit! Anyway, as you can probably tell, the story is coming to an end. So sad I know. But after this story is done another crossover will be made! I'll reveal what anime in the last chapter! K? Until next time, WolfGal out!<strong>

**Question for you: **

Where you expecting Tamaki to know? Or did I surprise you? X3


	17. Soul And Maka Say Adios!

The week practically flew by. Well for the Shibusen students it did. Friday approached quickly and was filled with goodbyes and pictures. In the host club they had a mini party in memory of Soul and Maka.

"HYA-HOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*S-" he was cut short by Maka throwing a book in his face. The host club shook their heads and went about their business.

"Soul!" He turned his head and saw two girls running towards him. He inwardly groaned but turned his attention to them.

"Are you really leaving forever?" One of them asked as her eyes got big and teary. He hated it when girls did that.

"I don't know, we might come back." He said turning his head to the window. The girls sighed at his dreamy appearance. Maka saw this and rolled her eyes. Haruhi tapped Maka's shoulder and she turned.

"I got the camera. Ready?" She asked. Maka smiled and nodded, pulling out two black ribbons from her pocket she tied her hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Hikaru and Karou straightened their ties and stood next to Haruhi, who was adjusting the camera.

"Let's take the picture!" Maka said. The twins "awwwwwwww'd" at her adorable appearance. They cleared a section of the room and stood in the center. Haruhi made sure it looked steady. Hikaru and Karou leaned on either side of Maka's shoulder, smiled, and held up two fingers. Maka smiled as well. Haruhi captured the picture and showed it to Maka.

"Kid is gonna love this!" She said happily.

"Soul-Chan!" Honey called. Soul turned to the blonde haired boy and rose a brow.

"Maka-Chan told me you have a friend who loves sweets! So can you give this to her?" He held out a blue box wrapped in a ribbon. Soul took it carefully.

"It's full of strawberry shortcakes!" He said happily. Soul nodded.

"Sure, I'll give it to her." He said. Suddenly he felt a hot, burning pain on his back. He arched his back and held in a curse. Honey took the box back just in case he dropped it.

"I'm so sorry Soul!" Tamaki said. He was carrying fresh tea when he tripped over his own feet.

"Ugh, it's fine. Just really hot." He said through clenched teeth.

"Take off that shirt, I'll get you a new one." Haruhi said. Before Soul could protest she left. He looked around and saw all the girls looking at him with baited breath.

_'You gotta be fucking with me.' _He thought.

"Fine." He grumbled and took off his jacket. The girls cheered happily. Maka rolled her eyes. Soul took off his button up showing off his well built chest and abs. The girls squealed in excitement and the boys looked at him bored.

"He's more well built than I thought." Kyoya thought. They all nodded in agreement. Again the twins noticed Soul's scar. Soon the other hosts caught on and started to wonder, 'Where did he get that scar?' Honey looked to Maka who wasn't looking anymore and had a sad, distant look in her eyes. Almost like she was remembering something painful. The look made him somber. Which quickly disappeared when Haruhi arrived.

She ran to Soul with a new yellow button up and passed it to him.

"Here you go. Go ahead and put these on." She said. Soul nodded and slipped it on. Ignoring the girls disappointed groans.

* * *

><p>At the Shibusen house things were busy, people were packing, whining, and some just sat back and watched the others. Black*Star decided to leave early (he didn't want to help pack) and took Tsubaki with him. Haruhi threw packing tape at Hikaru.<p>

"ALRIGHT! I'm going, I'm going." He said and started to help. Haruhi huffed and went back to stacking things.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled. She turned her head to the third yeah curiously.

"Look at this! It's so cute!" He gushed pushing a picture frame into her arms. In the photo Maka, Soul, and the Blair woman were sitting in front of a giant school with skulls on it. Maka looked pretty beat up but was still smiling. She had a black trench coat on, covering most of her torso and she had a red skirt on. Soul had his arm around her and smiling proudly. He had a black and yellow letter man jacket with a headband. He wasnt as injured as Maka was, just a cut here and there. Blair was in her cat form and hanging off Maka's head with a small which hat on.

"It is cute, they look younger in this picture." She noted. The other hosts crowded around her to look at the photo.

"That was taken after our first mission." They all jumped slightly at the soft voice and saw Soul and Maka standing there.

"We were a little rusty, but we still kicked ass." Soul explained. Haruhi nodded.

"You must be some team, huh?" Tamaki asked. Maka nodded.

"Come on! Back to work." Maka said snatching the photo away. They all sighed but did as told.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka stood in front of the now empty two story house. Maka turned towards the group and smiled.<p>

"So any last questions before we leave?" She asked.

"Will we see you again?" Honey asked, doe eyed.

"We have no idea. But, tell you what, next time we have a break, we'll visit." Soul said. Honey smiled.

"What about those creatures?" Hikaru asked

"Who'll protect us?" Karou finished.

"We've cleared the Kishins from the area. There shouldn't be any for a while." Maka explained.

"If there is, we'll send someone faster than sound." Soul smirked.

"Where's this Shibusen school anyhow?" Kyoya chirped in.

"The middle of the Nevada Desert." She said. He scribbled down some more notes.

"One more thing," Haruhi said. "This has been a question on our minds for a while." Haruhi began.

"How did Soul get that mark?" She asked, pointing to her own chest. Maka gave a shocked look and turned away. Soul heaved a sigh.

"We were in a tough spot, the guy we were fighting was powerful. Maka didnt want me to get hurt, so she was going to take the hit herself. I couldn't let that happen. So at the last minute I jumped in front of her and took the hit." He explained. Maka wiped at her eyes but kept that hurt look on her face. They all gasped.

"Wow, I'm sorry for asking about a rough subject." Haruhi said. Maka waved it off.

_HONK HONK._

They turned their heads to a black limousine by the curb and saw Kid poke his head out.

"Come on! We'll never make the 8 o'clock plane like this!" He yelled. Crona poked her head out from the other window but hid behind the it when she saw the others.

"Yeah! You cow, let's get a move one!" Ragnorok yelled as he appeared on Crona's back. Maka growled.

"We'll be right there! Hold on." She yelled. Soul chuckled. Liz rolled down the drivers window and smiled at them.

"Come on! Black*Star's gonna get there before we do!" She yelled. Soul made his way to the car and climbed in the back.

"Good bye!" Maka said, she bowed and ran off.

"Bye!" They all yelled and waved at the car as it drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the limo<em>**

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as she sat back in her seat. She enjoyed this mission, but it still took a lot out of her. It was relaxing yet not boring.<p>

"Hey Maka." Soul called. "Let's never take a mission like this, ever again" he groaned. Maka giggled.

"Whatever Soul." She said. She stretched a bit, kinda happy they were heading home. She knew she'd miss those idiots, but she needed to get back to Shibusen.

"M-Maka?" Crona called. Maka sat up and looked to her pink haired friend.

"How w-was this mission?" She asked.

"Tiring." She laughed. Crona smiled. She saw Kid and remembered.

"Here Kid, I got you something." She reached for her pocket and pulled out the picture she took with the twins. When he had it in his hands she didn't think he'd ever stop smiling. "ITS PERFECT!" He yelled looking at the photo in awe. After passin out a few gifts they readhed the airport. Getting on the plane Maka took one look back and smiled. Maybe she'd text Haruhi when she got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! The last chapter to this crossover nonsense. I hope I made you laugh! And made you happy. I've been getting reviews saying how this is "So accurate" and I wanna say, thanks Bruh. That means a hella lot to me. I wanna explain why I haven't been updating. One thing is that school is a bitch. Second thing is that I found a new youtuber and she's fucking hilarious, so I just kept watching her vids. (Her names Fuji-Domo BTW) Any how! I bet you guys are wondering what my next Soul Eater crossover is gonna be with? I'll tell you! It's...*drumroll* Fairy Tail! Congrats to whoever guessed it! Woo! But, until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>

**Question for you:**

Where you expecting this peaceful ending? Or where you expect a huge ass monster to appear out of no where?


End file.
